Odd Occasions
by DeadEyedDreamer
Summary: James tells a story of a night with an almost innocent PA, a tough decision and a protective boss. How will he overcome it all? The rating may change later on. This is my first fic in first person so reviews are welcomed,thanks.


**AN**; I do not own Bond or any of the characters; unfortunately, if I did they'd probably be locked in my bedroom.

This is just a trail so if you like it for goodness sake review it so I know to add more chapters, thanks muchly.

_New discoveries._

One thing I cannot grasp, despite my years of education, is this hurry of affairs, in business and well quite frankly in the romantic sense. I cannot say I haven't had my fair share of relationships, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had more then my fair share, but this, this was new.

He watched me, much like a hawk, bent over his desk. I'd never been asked to work with him, him being nothing more then a sectary, but it was turning ever so interesting. His bright eyes occasionally pushing up from the file he was reading, I could feel him examining my face, it felt odd being stared at by…By a male. By women it was perfectly fine but from him? The office homosexual? Not that I have anything against homosexuals, the last few days proving to be rather moral turning, if such term exists.

For now I sit deep in thoughts, although to most others I probably look how she best puts it, she being M, like I'm asleep with my eyes open or a rather attractive married woman just walked past, depending on my mood of course.

I've never been one for friends, not after that little…affair with the French bastard, not to mention the little bitch that shall remain nameless, bless her soul. But after the last few days I've found myself rather…Befriended by the male, I guess it's him trying to reach out for something other then the comfort zone of his desk and M, although he'd certainly grabbed something and it bleeding well wasn't comfortable.

The job had been easy, quick in, swipe something or another, smother someone, sleep with someone's wife for information and out, but he'd complicated things. The first day went rather smoothly, we arrived in Paris, apparently deeply in love sharing a suite for a romantic weekend away, or so I'd told him, I did notice how he seemed to put up little to no fuss over it.

We settled quickly, I set about my work and he followed, retiring to the room after a few hours, bored, apparently, like I could be boring. Anyway I came back to the room, at, I admit, some rather stupid time in the morning, and he's stood there, I wander in, I use the term wander loosely, I hadn't found anything, other then a nice little bar, that night. So I wander in and his laptop's still up and running, I trail, stagger, call it what you will, over to it, the noise of the shower somewhere in the background. Sitting myself I pulled up the only window, that being his email, and begin skimming through, at this point the alcohol seemed to disappear, although no one needs know that.

The email itself was from a George, whom I gathered to be his fiancé or at least ex-fiancé, the pair had, from what I also gathered been arguing, the email was calling it off. Everything. Every damned thing, no sign of trying to make up, no sign of trying to fix it, nothing, the bastard.

I remember standing, or trying to a couple times before remembering how to do so, I checked his room; I checked mine, before something, a flag of some sort popped. I mentally discarded it, I wouldn't, I couldn't, not for him surely not. I remember shuffling towards the bathroom, my hand knocking on the door, the male not answering. Nudging the door open I stood in the door way, partially amazed, partially confused with what greeted me. The bathroom was in pieces, something I got blamed for, and the male, the usual quiet, well spoken, un-emotional, male was sat in the shower, back against the wall, knees up, arms across his knees and his head on his arms. By the shaking of his shoulders and small frame I guessed he was crying, stepping forward I shrugged off my jacket moving towards the large, step in, shower. I've no idea why I did it, maybe it was deja vu, maybe I just felt compelled, but I slid down the wall, into the puddle of freezing water, an arm finding it's way around his small shoulders, pulling him closer to me as the water poured down slowly and surely making my rather expensive shirt see through. He clung to me like a child, leaning his head on my chest, his cheek pressed to the wet material. My chin found itself leaning on top of his head, pale lips pressing against the wet hair gently, staying put for a few moments before the chin returned to its resting point. He sniffed quietly, I frowned, reaching up silently to alter the temperature, his sobbing slowly stopped, his clinging just as tight through out, the smaller male slowly fell asleep.

Well needless to say I was mildly worried, I decided to move him, he woke half way through me standing him up, his small hands still in small fists, still clenching to the back of my shirt. It was then I can fully say thing started to get slightly…Odder, not in the bad way, more in the 'oh that's new' kind of way.

The small male steadied himself still leaning heavily against me, his pale fists still clenching at the back of my soaked shirt, he looked at me, through the dark curtain of sticking hair, I melted, I've no idea why, I just did. I became useless, I became a woman, in a sense, although that made no little difference considering the male's persuasion.

He smiled weakly, he looked innocent, child like, he moved backwards gently, the hands unclasping, slowly moving away, he was thanking me I knew, but it wasn't all that good enough. I knew I was moving, I could feel it, I wasn't registering it, not thinking as per say, a hand touched his cheek, it was soft to the touch, I stepped forward soft lips met warmth of another pair, the male's taste sweet, the hint of mint and coffee in the background.

I could feel him melt; I've still no idea what I was doing, or why the bloody hell I was doing it, the kiss itself was warm, albeit slightly needy, but it felt good, odd, but good.


End file.
